A Christmas to remember
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: Its Christmas eve and the girls are hosting a party in celebration. With the rowdyruff boys there it sure is a time to remember for buttercup. I swear i still suck at summaries but the story is better than it sounds. ButchXButtercup


**Hey everyone! I know Christmas is about 2 days away considering today is almost over and I had the best idea to do a one-shot for you guys! Yeah so I thought why not? So without further ado….onto the story! **

~!~!~

"Come on Buttercup, we have to finish decorating before everyone gets here!" Blossom yelled hanging more ornaments on their giant Christmas tree.

"Yeah, and plus it's Christmas Eve, Christmas is just around the corner." Bubbles said happily while she baked more cookies and treats.

"Im coming, im coming!" Buttercup ran down the stairs dragging a bunch of Christmas lights behind. She suddenly tripped and went tumbling down having the lights wrap around her in the process.

"This is all nice and dandy but would you mind GETTING ME OUT OF THIS THING!" She began squirming just as blossom and bubbles came running and giggled at their sisters' predicament.

"Nice to know you're actually getting into the spirit BC." Bubbles said dragging Buttercup up off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's just get this over with." And with that three ran off in different directions hoping to finish the house in time.

_**~45minutes later~**_

"Thank god we're finally DONE!" The three girls slumped down into the red couch completely exhausted.

"Can I sleep now?" Buttercup asked, more like begged. Bubbles shook her head.

"Sorry sis, its OUTFIT TIME!" Blossom smiled while Buttercup groaned.

"Why in every damn story we're in you always have to dress us up like dolls?" Bubbles simply rolled her eyes and motioned for blossom to grab buttercup as well and they both took her up to bubbles room.

"No I tell you! I don't wanna die!"

"Buttercup please! You're acting like a baby, I thought you wanted to impress Butch." Blossom smirked. Buttercup blushed before glaring at her older sister.

"S-since when was he a part of this argument?!" Blossom's smirk grew even wider.

"Buttercup it's obvious you like him so, as your dear sisters, we're gonna make you fabulous just for him."

"Like hell you are!" Bubbles and Blossom used all the strength they had to pull buttercup into the room and locked it just so she couldn't escape.

After about an hour of 'GET OFF ME', 'Get that thing away from me', and 'NOOOOO' the girls were ready for the party start. Just as they stepped out the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Blossom ran downstairs up and opened the front door to be greeted by none other than Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Blossom smiled.

"Hey guys, come on in." She stepped back so the three boys could hustle their way inside.

"Nice job red, nice job." Blossom narrowed her eyes at Butch.

"Don't call me red muscle head." He rolled his eyes and plopped himself down on the couch.

"Nice outfit bloss, Im positive bubbles forced you three into another...again." Blossom nodded. She had on a long sleeve red circle dress that came about mid-thigh with a thick black belt around her waist. The dress had white fur around the bottom and around the ends of the sleeve. Along with it she had on a pair of black Mary Janes and a Santa hat.

(If you can't picture it just look Zendaya's dress from shake santa shake)

"Bubbles put me in red, herself blue and buttercup green." Boomer huffed.

"See if I'd known you girls were gonna dress as Mrs. Claus I would have got those two knuckle heads to dress as santa." Brick and Butch whipped their heads towards their little brother.

"Do and die." They both said in unison making blossom laugh. Just then the doorbell rang once again.

"Be right back." Blossom left the room and shortly after she came back with about 100 more people behind her dressed also in the holiday spirit.

"Okay when did Santa come and throw up on you people!?"

"Oh shutup Butch!"

_**~30 minutes later~**_

Everyone was enjoying their selves laughing and jumping around to the music. Some were just chatting amongst themselves while others tried to see who could drink the most eggnog without throwing up or passing out. Blossom and Brick were sitting on the couch just…you know…talking and laughing. Bubbles and Boomer were off in the kitchen cheering on those who were drinking to the death. As for Butch and Buttercup…neither have spoken each other since the party started. Mainly because buttercup refused to leave bubbles room until about five minutes ago.

Buttercup was off across the room laughing along with a few of her friends. Unnoticed to her was Butch's eyes which kept watching her. Any guy that stared at her or said something while pointing in her direction he would give them his deadliest glare, eventually scaring them off. Buttercup was his and no one else's.

. . . .

. . . .

The sound of the clock showed it struck about a quarter to twelve. Buttercup came in to the center of the room grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yo people, we have fifteen minutes until Christmas...I have no idea what else to say Blossom forced me up here." Everyone burst out laughing and eventually continued on with their…doings.

Buttercup felt a tap on her shoulder shortly after. She turned around and she met those forest green eyes. It was the same spiky haired, sharp teeth boy she used fight when she was five.

"Hey, nice speech up there, I could have done better though." She scoffed.

"Oh please Butch, like you could've done anything considering you have a brain the size of a peanut." He smirked. Feisty, just how he liked them.

"You were always the tough, fierce one. That's one thing I like about you." Buttercup froze at his words. _**'H-he likes me?'**_

She didn't notice Butch had gotten closer to her and that everyone was counting down in the background to Christmas.

"10!" Butch had wrapped his arms around Buttercup's waist surprising her slightly.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!" Bubbles was counting along with everyone trying to get the star on top of the tree to light up as well but it wouldn't work so she went behind the tree to see that it wasn't plugged in.

"6!"

"5!"

"4!" With the numbers winding down both Butch and Buttercup's faces were coming dangerously closer.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Merry Christmas!" As the cheers erupted so did the sparks between the two greens. Their kiss was so sweet and gentle and soon turned passionate and fierce. Buttercup melted into the kiss right away feeling the love she has towards butch she doesn't have to hide anymore. Once the two pulled apart the star on the tree shined brightly in the back making the two of them smile at each other.

"Definitely Best Christmas Ever." Butch nodded and captured Buttercup's lips once again.

~!~!~~!~~!~!~~~~~~~

How was it? I just thought about it in about five minutes and here it is. Well…

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
